Desde la cama del hospital
by BrideOfDemons
Summary: Todoroki ha sido herido y en el hospital Bakugo y él tendrán mucho de que hablar. Todoroki x Bakugo


.

.

.

A Todoroki nunca le pasaba nada, era un crack, alguien sublíme y magistral, lo demostraba en cada batalla. Un héroe que parecía ya venir enseñado. Y por eso nunca había experimentado ningún percance que pudiese considerarse de envergadura. Hasta ese día, el día en el que a pesar de ser tratado y curado tuve que quedarse en cama en el hospital.

Todos habían ido a verle, desde buena mañana había recibido numerosas visitas en su habitación. Desde sus compañeros de clase y otros conocidos, hasta sus profesores y su padre. Su madre al estar en el hospital no había ido a verle personalmente pero había sido informada y le había enviado un par de regalos. Todos habían ido, todo excepto Bakugo.

Se habían hecho ya las 7 de la tarde y empezaba a oscurecer. Todoroki agradeció para si que su habitación tuviese unas vistas agradables desde las que podía ver el cielo y las montañas de fondo. Por fin el ambiente estaba calmado y tranquilo. Tuvo el impulso de cerrar sus ojos y lo hizo. El día había sido un tanto ajetreado y no se había podido permitir echar una cabezada y ahora se sentía cansado. No pasaron ni veinte segundos y consiguió quedarse completamente dormido.

Al volver a abrir los ojos comprobó que ya se había hecho de noche pero aparte de ese insignificante detalle todo seguía absolutamente igual. Podía seguir sintiendo su cuerpo pesado y adolorido, aunque tenía que admitir que el haber dormido un poco le había hecho sentirse mejor. Cuando se dio la vuelta en la cama para comprobar qué hora era en el reloj que estaba al otro lado se quedo totalmente petrificado. No reacciono y simplemente se quedo con los ojos abiertos visualizando esa figura que tenía delante.

-Katsuki…. -su voz salió suave pero un poco seca ya que la tenía algo tocada -¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Enfrente estaba Bakugo, con expresión seria y sin mediar palabra, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Todoroki trató de incorporarse y al hacerlo enseguida sucumbió dándose cuenta al instante que las fuerzas le fallaban.

-¡¿Eres imbécil o qué?! ¡Todavía no te has recuperado! -le echo en cara como si le estuviese sermoneando.

-De eso me acabo de dar cuenta...¿Qué me pasa…? -pregunto al aire, tratando de recordar todo lo que había ocurrido.

-¿No te acuerdas? Tsk… -chasqueo su lengua y acortando un poco la distancia que les separaba avanzo hacía le ventana, quedándose mirando hacía la nada -Aquellos villanos a los que fuimos a aniquilar...No eran unos cualquiera. Conocían algún tipo de poder psíquico que hacía que todos nuestros ataques fuesen inservibles. Usaste demasiado poder por mucho tiempo y te desmayaste, y uno de ellos aprovecho para atacarte.

-Solo me acuerdo de algunos flash backs..No consigo acordarme de todo….

-Estuviste muchas horas inconsciente -comento volteando esta vez su mirada hacía la cama.

-Ya me pensaba que no vendrías -añadió Todoroki desviando el tema de la conversación.

-Y no iba a hacerlo ¡Lo hospitales me dan jodido asco y no pinto nada aquí!

-Me alegro de que al final lo hicieras.

Bakugo apretó sus puños al escuchar aquello. En el fondo se había muerto de ganas de ir a verle, desde el primer puto segundo que se había enterado que estaba herido, pero por orgullo, por no querer encontrarse con nadie, por miedo….Sí, miedo de encararle, de encontrarle como lo había encontrado, dañado, herido y con mala cara. Lo odiaba, odiaba esa sensación y se odiaba a si mismo por no haber podido hacer nada por ayudarle, por defenderle. Porque él estaba en otro lugar ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué no había podido estar más pendiente de él? Le carcomía por dentro la culpa, la impotencia y sobretodo esa horripilante sensación de verse inútil, sin poder hacer nada, nada que no fuese quedarse ahí plantado como un gilipollas.

-¿Katsuki? -Todoroki al ver que se había quedado estático y tenso le llamó la atención -¿Todo bien?

-¿Bien?… -el rubio sonrió de medio lado -¿Bien? ¡¿Cómo coño voy a estar bien?! Dime tú cómo mierda se puede estar bien…

Se estaba conteniendo al máximo, de sus ganas de gritar, de dar un porrazo a la habitación entera y echarla abajo solo por desquitarse y soltar esa ira que llevaba dentro.

-Te juro..te lo juro que la próxima vez que me vuelva a encontrar con esos los voy a masacrar, les voy a hacer pagar cada una de esas heridas. Y no me quedaré contento con eso. Haré que se arrepientan siquiera de haber nacido. Esos gusanos asquerosos de mierda no van a volver a ver la luz del día como me llamo Bakugo Katsuki. Me encargaré personalmente que paguen por lo que te hicieron.

Hablaba con odio, con rabia contenida y lo soltó todo tal cual, sin tapujos, ni reparos. Sabía que con Todoroki podía hacerlo. Habían llegado a un punto lo suficientemente cercano como para considerarse más que amigos y compañeros, más que dos aliados que se tienen en muy alta estima, a pesar de que sus caracteres chocaban cada dos por tres, más que todo eso, eran novios.

Todoroki sonrió y le indicó con una mano que se acercase. Bakugo con algo de inseguridad se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros.

-Ayudame a incorporarme -le tendió la mano y el rubio se quedo mirándole -No me mires con esa cara. Ya, ya se que no estoy recuperado, pero me agobia la cama, quiero sentarme aunque sea un rato.

Bakugo algo a regañadientes termino por acceder y cogiéndole de la mano y apoyando otra en su espalda lo agarró fuerte ayudándole a que se levantase poco a poco, hasta quedar sentado.

-Mucho mejor, gracias.

El rubio observo con detenimiento su pecho desnudo, que ahora podía ver en su totalidad. Estaba vendado en el torso en los vendajes que se podía apreciar algo de sangre y moratones y algunos golpes aquí y allá. No de importancia pero que le hacían crispar sus nervios de pura cólera de solo pensar en lo que tuvo que haber pasado.

-Ese hijo de puta aprovecho bien que no podrías defenderte...Desgraciado… -le bullía la sangre en mini segundos y no podía evitarlo, pero es que ver a Todoroki mal hacía que su cordura se perdiese por completo y se convirtiese en una bestia a punto de atacar -Tío, es que ..ufff me los voy a cargar a todos, uno por uno y acabarán sacando sus putas entrañas por su jodida boca, hasta que revienten…

-No vas a conseguir nada si vas en ese plan -comento al darse cuenta de como se ponía Bakugo.

-¡¿Qué coño dices tú ahora?! ¡¿Acaso no te da rabia lo que te han hecho?! ¡Joder te han dejado hecho polvo! ¡Si no hubiese sido por los refuerzos te matan! Bueno eso porque yo no llegue antes, sino me los cepillo a todos -no se explicaba como Todoroki podía estar tan tranquilo a pesar de todo.

-¿Y tú te crees que con esa actitud ibas a conseguir algo? Está claro que están a otro nivel. Una estrategia a ciegas, impulsiva y sin pensar no va a ninguna parte. Ya deberías saberlo -le hablo tranquilo a pesar de que Bakugo expulsaba bilis cada vez que hablaba.

-¿Nos quedamos de brazos cruzados pues? ¿Esa es tu brillante idea? -ironizo molesto.

-No, yo no he dicho eso.

Bakugo le miro desafiante y casi echando humo. Volvían a discutir y ya era costumbre, sus conversaciones siempre terminaban de la misma manera. Bakugo se encendía, soltaba cuatro cosas, Todoroki le contestaba y el otro volvía a la carga. Era un no parar. Sus personalidades chocaban, tanto que en más de una ocasión Todoroki se había planteado el cómo era que había terminado siendo el novio de ese sujeto. Siendo él una persona tan equilibrada emocionalmente, el hecho de estar con alguien tan descontrolado, no hacía más que enfrentarles.

-Creo que me voy a largar -acabo diciendo con desgana y un poco harto del ambiente.

-¿Ya? ¿Cuánto hace que estas aquí? -pregunto sin estar seguro, ya que él estaba dormido y no se había dado cuenta cuando había entrado en la habitación.

-Yo que sé, sobre las 7 y media o así.

-¡¿Qué?! -se fijo en el reloj, marcaban ya las diez pasadas.

¿Sería posible que se hubiese quedado tanto tiempo ahí plantado, solo mirándole?

-¡¿Qué de que?! -Bakugo alzo una ceja y hizo un par de muecas que Todoroki no supo descifrar.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste? Deberías haberme despertado -le reprocho al darse cuenta que había estado infinidad de horas allí sin saberlo.

-¡Pues no lo he hecho! ¡No me des la brasa ahora!

Simplemente no había querido despertarle, y para que negarlo, le había costado horrores ir por no saber lo que iba a encontrarse y al verle, le había costado aún más afrontar la situación. Por eso y porque prefería mirarle en silencio, a solas, sin tener que dar explicaciones y sin sentirse observado. Solo mirarle y nada más.

-Oye…

Bakugo se apresuró a coger una chaqueta que había dejado encima de la mesita y dirigirse hacia la puerta. Sí, iba a largarse ¿por qué no? Ya había cumplido, ya lo había visto, no tenía nada que hacer allí. Por no hablar de que le daban nauseas ese olor a hospital y ese asqueroso ambiente a gente enferma.

-Oye…. -repitió Todoroki tratando de llamar su atención -¡No te vayas! -termino diciendolo alzando demasiado la voz y tosiendo seguidamente. Su garganta le dolía y había echo un sobreesfuerzo.

Bakugo se paro en seco y se giró comprobando la situación.

-¿Qué cojones…? -se fue corriendo hacia él y le dio el vaso de agua que había al lado de su cama -¡Joder! ¡Eres como un puto crío!

Todoroki bebió un par de sorbos despacio y al poco rato su tos paró.

-¿No te pueden dejar solo a ti o qué? -dijo de mala gana -Mira, me piro. Tengo sueño y tú también deberías dormirte.

-Ya no voy a poder dormirme otra vez -soltó sincero.

Y no porque no tuviese sueño o no se sintiese cansado, que sí y mucho. Pero sabía que si dejaba que Bakugo se fuese de esa manera terminaría dándole vueltas a su cabeza sin poder pegar ojo y era lo último que quería.

-¡Y a mí que me cuentas! -a pesar de que no lo hacía aposta la mayoría de veces todas las borderías y frases mal hechas le salían tan natural que ni siquiera se daba cuenta hasta que lo había dicho.

Todoroki se quedo callado después de eso y para Bakugo fue el toque de atención que necesitaba para darse cuenta que se estaba pasando de la ralla.

¡Pero maldita sea! Tenía los nervios a flor de piel y no podía ni aguantase a si mismo, no conseguía mantenerse tranquilo, no al tener a Todoroki en ese estado enfrente suyo.

-Vete si quieres -dijo finalmente Todoroki y volvió a tumbarse en la cama.

Bakugo se mordió el labio y tuvo el impulso de salir a toda pastilla de ese puto lugar. Pero no lo hizo. Volvió a dejar la chaqueta en su sitio inicial y tomó asiento en una de las butacas que había al lado de la cama.

-Bueno...quizás me quede un poco más… -dijo por lo bajo sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara.

Se formo un silencio que duro bastante. Más de lo que hubiese deseado Bakugo, que no hacía más que sentirse inquieto, moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro, como si no encontrase la postura adecuada. Todoroki ladeo su cabeza hacía él y se quedo mirándole, cosa que incrementó su nerviosismo.

-¿Y qué? ¿Qué ha dicho el médico? -pregunto después de sentir que se le iba a salir el corazón por el pecho si no destrozaba ese silencio infernal con alguna frase.

-Estoy bien. Solo algunas fracturas y heridas no terminan de sanar, pero supongo que en un par de días más ya estaré perfecto -concluyo firme y convencido -No veas que ganas tengo de irme de aquí.

-Y eso que solo llevas un día y medio.

-Esto de estar sin poder moverme no es lo mío.

-¿Y qué es lo tuyo? -soltó llegando a la conclusión poco después que había sido otra de sus muchas frases sin pensar, que escupe por inercia, por cómo es él.

Todoroki pareció meditarse aquello por un par de segundos, hasta que cambió totalmente su parecer o esa fue la percepción de Bakugo que simplemente le miro ajeno sin entender.

-Estar encima de ti por ejemplo.

Directo, como un puñal, firme y al grano, sin necesidad de medias tintas. Y de hecho aquello surgió un efecto inmediato. La cara que se le quedo a Bakugo fue un poema y era evidente que no se lo esperaba.

-Comerte la boca hasta que se me hinchan los labios de tanto besarte, tocarte y que se me erice la piel cada vez que lo hago, eso y cada uno de tus orgasmos. Eso es lo mío.

Todoroki no era propio a hablar de forma descarada o grosera, pero tenía ese punto atrevido que se permitía al tratarse de Bakugo y al tener que lidiar con su explosivo carácter. Y sabía que al parecer al rubio no le disgustaba que se comportase de ese modo, al contrario.

-¿A qué viene eso? … -inquirió aún algo descolocado y sin saber muy bien por donde tirar.

-Viene a que me estaba volviendo loco. Me pasado casi dos días sin saber nada de ti o si tenías la intención de seguir con lo nuestro, porque ni una jodida llamada. Y te plantas aquí en mi habitación como si nada, y ¿pretendes que sea de piedra? -hablaba exhalado y a pesar de siempre controlar muy bien sus emociones parecía no ser capaz en ese momento.

-Vale sí, soy un mierdas -se levantó de golpe -No sé ni porque tuvimos que meternos en ese rollo de "ser novios" -hizo énfasis en esas palabras -Si yo no tengo ni puta idea de eso. No sirvo para eso.

A Todoroki le tomó por sorpresa esas palabras,ya que Bakugo siempre tan prepotente y orgulloso no solía admitir las cosas tan a la ligera.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -por un instante se le encogió el estómago y el cuerpo entero parecía que le pesaba el triple al imaginarse que posiblemente Bakugo no quisiese seguir con lo suyo.

-Lo que oyes.

-Fue idea de los dos -dijo recordando el día en el que finalmente y después de entre tonteos y discusiones en varias misiones acabaron besándose en una esquina medio a la fuerza.

-Bueno...Fuiste tú el que dijo lo de..."¿Vamos a salir a partir de ahora?" .

-Tú no te negaste -le reprocho sin entender si trataba de escabullirse del asunto.

-Te seguí la corriente y punto.

-Oh...vaya..Ahora resulta que me seguiste la corriente…Eres la hostia -concluyo enfadado y un tanto desilusionado de que ahora se desentendiese del tema -Por si lo lo recuerdas desde ese entonces hemos estado follando día sí día también.

A Bakugo parecía que se le subían los colores y tan solo le encaro afilando su mirada.

-¿Tengo que darte las gracias ahora o algo por follarme? ¡No me toques los cojones! -gruño volviendo a su habitual tono amenazante y fiero.

-¡No! ¡Solo quiero que lo asumas! Dios..¡¿Tan difícil es?! -bajo el tono enseguida al darse cuenta de que no podía permitirse el lujo de alzar la voz -¿Tanto te jode ser mi novio? ¿Tanto lo odias? -y al pronunciar aquello volvió a bajar más su voz, lo dijo casi en un susurro.

Bakugo calló y en su cabeza pasaron mil y un pensamientos. Le gustaba ese chaval, lo había aceptado, aunque al principio le había costado lo suyo. Le gustaba y mucho mas que eso, pero aun así se le hacía difícil lidiar con ciertos aspectos que para él eran totalmente ajenos de su ambiente habitual. "Ser novios", por supuesto que no sabía nada sobre ese tema y tampoco le importaba mucho. Tan solo disfrutaba de su compañía, se lo pasaban bien y quería tenerlo cerca. Eso era todo. Si Todoroki necesitaba etiquetarlo y darle un nombre, a él le daba absolutamente igual.

-Si no contestas ni dices nada me lo tomaré como si me mandases a la mierda.

-Mira, no te voy a mentir, a mi toda es mierda de ser novietes y las parejitas me la trae floja, pero si a ti te mola, a mi ya me está bien. Mientras no te líes con otros y quieras que esté contigo, yo estaré.

No supo si aquello había sonado lo suficientemente claro o si por el contrario la había vuelto a cagar o había sonado muy despectivo pero ya daba igual. Quería ser sincero y decirlo sin rodeos.

-Simplemente no quiero que otro pudiese entrometerse en lo que considero de mi propiedad -y sí, Bakugo hacía que le saliese su vena más posesiva y egoísta a la vez. Aquella que tenía escondida pero que por él era capaz de sacar a relucir en más de una ocasión.

A Bakugo aunque no lo había admitido abiertamente o delante de él, le gustaba esa actitud, que pudiese llegar a ese extremo de quererle solo para él y que se pusiese de ese modo al pensar que otro tomase su lugar. Sí, le gustaba e incluso excitaba en cierta forma.

-Va a ser difícil que nadie se fije mí con lo bueno que estoy – dijo enseñando una de sus sonrisas arrogantes -¿No crees?

Chulo, prepotente, vacilón y mal humorado, esas eran algunas de sus características. Características que a pesar de que Todoroki pasaba por alto, no dejaba que se elevasen demasiado.

-Corta el rollo.

-¿Acaso no te fijaste tú en eso? ¡No seas ridículo! ¡Claro que te fijate en eso! Salta a la vista...Tengo buen cuerpo, estoy en forma y soy guapo ¡Va, admítelo! -seguía teniendo esa sonrisa que a Todoroki le parecía fuera de lugar y molesta.

-Todos somos más que un simple cuerpo.

-¿Qué mariconada acabas de decir? -le salió una carcajada y Todoorki le miro con seriedad. Más de la que ya tenía anteriormente.

-Buf -suspiro pesadamente y termino por querer acabar con aquello rápido -¿Te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste de irte y tal? Pues venga…

-¿Ahora vas a echarme? Sí claro, te dicen cuatro verdades y ya el niñito se pica. ¡Qué imbécil!

-Cuidado con lo que dices -le advirtió un poco harto ya de su actitud y sus tonterías -No estoy para estupideces.

-¿Estupideces? Estupidez la tuya porque no tienes ni los huevos de admitir que te molo por lo obvio.

-Qué sabrás tú….Será que a ti te pasa eso -Bakugo no entendió a que se refería hasta que prosiguió -Solo te fijas en el físico.

Y al terminar de decirlo Bakugo choco con la realidad. ¿Solo en el físico? Por supuesto que se había fijado en el físico de Todoroki, cómo no, y cómo cualquier persona en su sano juicio, el mitad y mitad tenía un cuerpo de infarto. Su buen formada figura sumado a sus rasgos que le hacían ver un tipo atractivo y a la vez misterioso, eran de las cosas que le habían llamado la atención a primera vista. Pero no podía ser solo eso, había mucho más. Quizás en un principio era lo más básico y por instinto era lo que le hizo echarle el ojo pero poco después comprobó y corroboro que también su personalidad era sumamente atrayente y adictiva. Le gustaba como era, su comportamiento, a pesar de ser muy diferente al suyo, se podía decir que se complementaban a la perfección. Además Todoroki conseguía lo que nadie, encararle de una manera que no le disgustaba en absoluto, lo disfrutaba incluso.

¿Sería que a Todoroki le pasaba lo mismo con él? Qué podía llegar a gustarle mucho más ¿Su carácter? ¿Su forma de ser? Pero por mucho que lo pensaba no sonaba convincente ¿Cómo iba a gustarle? Sabía que su comportamiento no era de los que se admiran, ni se toman en cuenta como ejemplos a seguir. Tampoco es que le importase lo más mínimo, pero tenía claro que no era algo con lo que nadie se ilusionaría.

-No me tomes el pelo -dijo después de un pequeño silencio pasando de una actitud burlesca y sonriente a una totalmente opuesta – Me has visto cara de idiota si te piensas que me voy a creer que te gusto por como soy.

-¿Y por qué sino? -Todoroki no terminaba de descifrar que pasaba por esa cabeza loca de Bakugo -¿Por esa cara de mala hostia que me llevas?

-¡¿Qué?! -Bakugo enseño sus dientes al escuchar aquello.

No le gustaban para nada las impertinencias y mucho menos si iban dirigidas hacia su persona.

-¿Por tus ojos rojos? ¿Ese pelo ceniza revuelto? ¿Tus abdominales? ¿Espalda ancha? ¿Buen culo? -a cuanto más hablaba más alucinado estaba Bakugo -Sí todo eso cuenta y me gusta. Y más me gustas tú.

El rubio acabo soltando el aire por la boca, y no supo qué contestar. Y le inundo cierta emoción que no supo exactamente como describir. ¿Felicidad quizás? Al saberse reconocido y no solo por lo que él consideraba obvio y admiraba de si mismo, su poder y capacidad y atractivo físico, sino que también alguien había sido capaz de apreciar otra faceta suya, otra que la mayoría despreciaba y le sentaba mal.

Bakugo no dijo nada y por primera vez actuó sin dar pie a nada más. Se fue directo hacia la cama de Todoroki y depositando ambas manos en la cama bajo su cabeza hasta hacer chocar su boca contra la de Todoroki. El de cabello bi color le correspondió pasando su brazo por entre su nuca atrayéndole más contra si. Fue un beso profundo, con lengua y de los que terminas con los labios empapados en saliva, en el que quedo claro las ganas inmensas que habían tenido de volver a sentirse el uno al otro.

Al separarse ambas miradas se quedaron a escasos centímetros mirándose fijamente.

-Más te vale recuperarte pronto. O voy a acabar siendo yo quien se ponga encima tuyo -declaro abiertamente siendo totalmente consciente de que Todoroki le ponía loco, en todos los sentidos,. Que un simple beso suyo era capaz de llevarle al límite, de nublarle la mente y enloquecerle hasta extremos muy perturbadores.

-Eso no va a ser necesario, Si quieres te lo hago aquí y ahora – al hacer un movimiento brusco hizo que su pecho le enviase un pinchazo agudo de dolor -¡Arghh!

-¡Eh Shoto! -llevó su mano derecha hacia el vendaje y lo mantuvo firme -Deja que esto se cure bien del todo.

Todoroki asintió y a pesar de que nada parecía haber cambiado en apariencia, algo dentro suyo le hizo sentirse reconfortado. Ese loco rubio era capaz de alterarle y calmarle al mismo tiempo.

-¿Te importa? -se subió a la cama con sumo cuidado de no empujarle ni rozar ninguna de sus heridas y simplemente se quedo a un lado.

Todoroki no dijo nada y le dejo algo más de sitio deslizándose un poco hacia el otro costado, La cama era pequeña pero lo suficiente par que cupiesen los dos.

-No está mal -Bakugo se tumbo de espaldas-¿Bueno qué? ¿Crees que vas a poder dormirte ahora?

Todoroki recordó lo que le había dicho y simplemente sonrío. Se giro hacia el lado donde estaba el rubio para poder mirarle de frente y descanso uno de sus brazos por encima de su estómago, Terminaron dormidos profundamente, en aquella cama de hospital, en aquella habitación solitaria que fue testigo del principio de algo que llegaría muy lejos.

 **···**

A los pocos días y como había puntualizado Todoroki, pudo salir del hospital completamente curado y sin ninguna cicatriz visible en su cuerpo. Tuvo que hacer reposo varios días más pero se fortaleció y volvió a su vida normal. En cuanto a su relación con Bakugo, no supo si a raíz de aquel contratiempo o simplemente por cosas de la vida, se fue formalizando hasta un punto en el que fue el mismo Bakugo quien de buena gana y por decisión propia proclamó ante todos que eran novios. Y así siguió siendo.


End file.
